Bang da di du!
by estrellita24
Summary: Festivities are just steping in our feet; now that I came to made so many couples I decided to follow tradition and made special one-shots for this time with them as main characters
1. Introduction

Introduction

You'll see… I got this idea long ago but I was waiting for this time of the year so to start with my favorite: Halloween! And so on

Like you read in the summary it's gonna be full of my made-up shippings; it will have so far:

-Randomshipping (Pearl x Crisolite)

-Eyesshadowshipping (Paul x Victory); you hadn't see this one in a long time!

-RedMirrorshipping (Silver x Scarlet)

And also some that are new for you!

-Fire or Explosive shipping (Zack x Maryn)

-Firelightshipping (Dawn x Zack)

-MeltedIceshipping (Maryn x Barry)

-Teasingshipping (Drew x Victory)

-Plushyshipping (Sam x May)

-StoneHeartshipping (Paul x Aria)

Also one that'll be a mystery, called Cinammonshipping

The characters you might not know or don't remember would surely appear in at least one of my stories

The firsts will be up in Halloween; and I'll try to update always in the date of the festivity but I don't promise anything


	2. Halloween

Victory: Happy Halloween!

Me: Hey! I was planning to say that!

Victory: people wanted it this way

Me: that's a lie

Victory: please! Get the idea that world hates you for what you did

Me: and it's gonna hate me even more

Amber: why?

Me: Because I made some really out of character

Victory: why did you do that?

Me: because it was necessary

Victory: then they can't complain; anyways…

Amber: Here is the first one!

RedMirrorshipping: Bad Night

She wasn't afraid; she was terrified… yet she had promised them that she'll go with them to that place and was regretting ever since they arrived

It wasn't that she had something against Halloween; she actually liked it a lot; but this was a haunted house… and she hated ghosts; not to mention that she was easily scared; but Blue and Crisolite had convinced her

"Welcome to this year haunted house" said a male voice

It was coming from a guy costumed as a zombie that was in the front door

"Beware! That you can only come in pairs" said the guy

They changed looks and Crisolite took Blue's arm immediately

"I'll go with Blue! I say it first!" said Crisolite

She looked to Silver, who was standing in front of her with his usual serious look… somehow she knew the guy was angry with Crisolite

"Sorry Silver; but I don't know this kind of things and neither does Scarlet; so if we are paired together we would probably be lost in less than it takes to say 'Happy Halloween'!" said Crisolite

"Crissy got a point there; and unless you'd rather go with her you'll be fine with Scarlet" said Blue

He blushed a little and looked to the girl, who was too busy staring at the 'haunted house' like to pay attention at what they were talking about

"Then be a good guy and don't let her get too scared" said Blue

"Remember that she hates ghosts" said Crisolite

Both walked through the door and disappeared in the house; Scarlet was now shaking… she was going to be the next one to go; well she was with Silver, but still

"You know… if you really hate ghosts so much, you shouldn't have come" said Silver

"But I promised Crissy and Blue that I'll came this year" said Scarlet

"That doesn't mean you have to do this, you know?" said Silver

He admitted he was a bit worried about her; she was a good friend and had proved to be a trustable person

"But if I stay here you won't have the chance to go inside" said Scarlet

"That doesn't matter" said Silver

"It does! I don't wanna be feeling guilty because you couldn't enjoy the whole thing" said Scarlet

"Do you rather go inside then? It's obvious that you're terrified" asked Silver

"It's nothing that I can't handle, really… besides, I already came here" said Scarlet

She gave him a smile and he blushed, she didn't notice thought. He looked to the hose and then again to her that now seemed a bit better

"You two are next" said the man from before

"Let's go" said Scarlet

"You sure?" asked Silver

"I'm fine" said Scarlet

She started walking to the door; he sighed and walked after her… she was a bit stubborn and in that she was like Blue; that was why she could make him blush even a little; he had a similar reaction in her thought he didn't knew

Anyways, once they were inside the doors closed and she seemed to be even more afraid than before, if it was possible… he couldn't help staring at her; she looked to him and then started walking in the corridor with him following

"You still can get out" said Silver

"I'm not sure about that" said Scarlet

He looked to the closed door and then again to her

"Then let's find the exit" said Silver

She gave him a smile and nodded; he blushed a little for that… they started walking; every time they found multiple doors that leaded to either to 'a scare' or to a wall; it was taking a long time and Scarlet was more scared at each second

She was regretting everything, she was arguing with herself for not listening to Silver earlier; the guy was looking at her a bit worried but kept silent

At one point she stopped walking and Silver had to drag her so she'll kept moving; finally he saw a light coming from down a door

"Hey; that looks like an exit" said Silver

"Hope it is" said Scarlet

He nodded and opened the door, luckily for her it was the exit… they walked out and found Blue and Crisolite looking at them and then changed a look

"What happened there?" asked Crisolite

"It's obvious that we'd lost something" said Blue

"What are you talking about?" asked Scarlet

Then the girls changed another look and started laughing… both were a bit confused by the attitude of the two teens

"Don't tell me you didn't notice" said Blue

"Notice what?" asked Silver

"You are holding hands" said Crisolite

Both looked and blushed when they saw she was right; Crisolite and Blue started laughing… well that was a funny ending for such a bad night


	3. Christmas

Everyone: Merry Christmas!

Crisolite: since this takes place in Victory's time line we'll be the ones here

Turmaline: how do you see that?

Me: ugh… I'm stuck with generation 1

Jade: well… we aren't exactly generation one since we appeared before Victory

Me: that's because in that time I still hadn't read the manga

Everyone else: oh!

Candice: this goes to the number one fan of Eyesshadowshipping, akka: arRozs

Me: BTW! I made Paul a bit (meaning a lot) out of character

Crisolite: anyway… Here's the new one!

Eyesshadowshipping: A Christmas gift

The place was covered in snow; he walked throw the streets that were covered in the usual Christmas decorations… he had bought something for his brother and something for 'her'; though he didn't know when he would gave it to her

-In another place-

She had been walking throw the whole place and still don't had found the right present for 'him' and didn't knew when she was going to give it to him; she walked a little more and finally found something in a store

Once out she released Jolteon from its pokeball so to let the fox-like pokemon take some fresh air; she would have let Vaylon too but it was in her house… probably playing with her brother's Chimchard

At some point she was going in a random direction and bumped into someone

"We have to stop meeting like this" said a male voice

She raised her head; she would have recognized that voice between thousands

"Paul!" said Victory

In front of her was the very same guy that she was thinking about

"Hi Victory" said Paul

She blushed but managed to give the guy a smile

"I wasn't expecting to find you here" said Victory

"Me neither" said Paul

"Well… my family is here so…" said Victory

She looked elsewhere; he wondered why

"Say Paul… are you gonna be in the Christmas party?" asked Victory

"I don't know… I'll think about it" said Paul

She then made a full smile making him blush a little

"Hope I see you there then" said Victory

She started walking away; now he surely was going to that party, even when he didn't like the idea very much… yet it was a good chance to give her the present

She went to her home and put almost every present in one place; she put Paul's present in the table and let herself felt on the bed

"What's up Victory?" said a female voice

She looked to the door where Maryn was standing with a half-smile in the face

"You came" said Victory

"Of course… besides it'll be a bad thing not to" said Maryn

"You're probably right" said Victory

Both started laughing and Maryn told Victory some things about how was everything back in Neos

"So… having a good time so far?" asked Victory

"You bet! What about you?" asked Maryn

"Well… I kind of bump into someone today" said Victory

She blushed a little remembering it

"Let me guess… Was it Paul?" asked Maryn

"What was your first clue?" asked Victory

"Kidding right? You're blushing" said Maryn

"Oh… that" said Victory

She laughed nervously…

Days passed pretty fast and she had the chance to meet with Paul twice in the week; now it was Christmas and the party was that same night… it's not necessary to mention that she was nervous about it; she wasn't sure if he was going to appear but was hopping so; she even took the present with her just to be sure

Maryn was wearing a red dress and she was wearing a black dress, making it easier to know who was who, also she had her hair up in a roll while Maryn had a half ponytail…

::::::::::::::::::: (time jump)

He was a regretting this in some way… yet he was there so to give her that thing; and while he was thinking in that she and her family arrived

He couldn't help staring at her; it was like something got down from a movie… she saw him two and had to look elsewhere not to blush

"Hey; 'acid' is here" said Maryn

"You still use that nickname?" asked Nick

"She does" said Victory

"Well… won't you go to say hi?" asked Maryn

"I guess" said Victory

She walked where he was with a smile in her face

"Hi there" said Victory

"Oh… Hi" said Paul

Awkward, that word pretty much describes exactly what the situation was like; really… he was making a huge effort not to stare at her and she was feeling her blood racing. Then music started playing and everybody started dancing; he looked at her who was looking to the people dancing… he swallowed and decided to take a risk

"May I have this dance?" asked Paul

She turned and blushed when she saw him offering a hand but nodded and take the hand; and they started dancing

"Oh... isn't that cute?" asked Maryn

"Let them be" said Nick

"I know… just don't let him do anything, you know…" said Maryn

"Maryn…" said Nick

"Ok, fine… I'll leave them alone" said Maryn

She walked to other place… when the music stopped Paul and Victory got separated; but before she left she took out the present that she had for him

"For me?" asked Paul

She nodded

"Merry Christmas Paul" said Victory

He blushed a little and took it; also she gave her the one for her

"Huh?" asked Victory

"Merry Christmas to you too" said Paul

She blushed and took it; then they say goodbye… when she got home she opened it to find a necklace with an apple green stone shaped as a butterfly; she smiled… 'This is the sweetest thing someone ever did for me' thought Victory

"Nice necklace" said Maryn

"Thanks" said Victory

"Who gave it to you?" asked Maryn

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out" said Victory

"Fine... don't tell me" said Maryn

She just laughed… after all she was pretty sure her sister knew well who that person was

* * *

Merry Cristmas; Happy Hanuka or wathever you celebrate on this day

BTW... I uploaded this earlier 'cause I'm not gonna have my computer on christmas day but if you want you can read it agin then


	4. New Year!

Firelightshipping (with one-side Explosiveshipping and MeltedIceshipping): New Year, New Life

"Congratulations" said Zack

She always knew if there was something wrong, if he was thinking in something, if he was avoiding someone… to cut it short; she knew how to read him; then, how come that she couldn't notice that his heart was falling in pieces?

'Never mind' he told himself; a whole year had gone since Maryn had left him with a broken heart, she and her new blond boyfriend where as happy as someone had to be… he avoided those thoughts; after all it was New year

::::::::::::::::::::::::

She knew that he was up for someone else, however she had fall deep for him… she couldn't tell why; maybe it was for the persistence of the guy when he was up to Victory, or maybe the way he treated Maryn. Secretly she wanted to know how it felt like to have someone to feel that way for her and ended wanting **HIM** to feel that way for her…

She was worried for him since Maryn had started dating Barry; when she heard the notice she knew that he wouldn't react happily, after all he was in love with Maryn… she was right in that matter

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

He walked to the lake just to avoid all the people at, how Victory called it, 'the New year, folks' party; but principally to avoid Maryn and Barry who were talking to everyone else about how they met and that kind of stuff… he already knew those stories pretty well; what he didn't know was that she was following him

"You ok?" asked her

He turned to face her

"Dawn… What are you doing here?" asked Zack

"You left without saying a word… besides I got sick of listening to that old story" said her (Dawn)

"I see… It's the same here actually" said Zack

"Let's hope this year does not go like last year" said Dawn

"You can say that again" said Zack

Both changed a look and started laughing; the sun was setting as they started talking about the places where they gone what have they saw

"He is?" asked Zack

"I know… I couldn't believe it either" said Dawn

"Now that's what you call 'plot twist'… or something like that" said Zack

She laughed at that comment and he smiled; they kept on talking till it was night… yet there was plenty of time for the so waited New Year

"You know… there's a phrase that says 'if a year starts good it'll end better'!" said Dawn

"That explains so much and so little at the same time" said Zack

"I know" said Dawn

Both laughed at that; well if the phrase was true then this might be a good year… but you know it's not like swearing it and ruining it, because that happens a lot! Anyways he had nothing else to lost, did he?

She was having the best day so far; she could tell he was enjoying this and that made her happy… and then this was a good start for a new year

"So… basically you went after her for half a year" said Dawn

"It sounds stupid when you say it like that" said Zack

"Actually I think it's kind of sweet; most girls will love if that happens to them… it's just, that she is different" said Dawn

"You're telling me!" said Zack

Both laughed by that thought

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Am I the only one that has noticed that neither Zack nor Dawn is here?" asked Britany

"Yes; you indeed are" said Thomas

"Don't tease!" said Britany

The others were watching them and laughing

"Those two are better than a comedy act" said Victory

"You can say that again" said Maryn

Both changed a look and started laughing

"This year it's starting pretty well" said Victory

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Zack gazed a look to his watch to see that there were only 20 seconds to the so waited New Year

"The countdown it's about to start" said Dawn

"Wanna start now?" asked Zack

She nodded

"19…18" said Dawn

"17…16" said Zack

"15… 14" said Dawn

They didn't notice how close they were; both looking to the place where the sun had disappeared long ago

"11… 10" said Dawn

"9… 8" said Zack

Now voices of more people were in the air

"7… 6" said Dawn

"5… 4" said Zack

Now they changed a look knowing that there were just 3 seconds left… their ayes met and they stopped the count; it was like time stopped and they were so close

The first firelight lighted the sky and also her eyes; the sky started being full of lights shining in different colors… he felt his heart ricing up and decided to take a risk; he kissed her and when he got separated he made a half smile

"Happy New Year Dawn" said Zack

He left walking away… she put a hand in her mouth and made a smile

"Happy New Year… Zack" said Dawn

And Happy New Year for you all!


	5. Random Explanation

Random explanation!

For Valentine I have a great idea to use my favorite couples and put them all together, even when that's physically impossible; this chapter will have the mysterious couple that I told you about

The name for that couple is… Cinnamonshipping! And if you had been reading HSNE/TRFT then you'll know what that means

Candy: That's right! I'll be on screen folks!

Crisolite: you're here?

Candy: that's right Nee-Chan

Crisolite: don't talk Japanese with me

Candy: how mean!

Amber: they are like you two!

Victory: I hate when you're right

Maryn: Me too!

Britany: wait! How are we here?

Scarlet: ah… this already happened before *sweat drops*

Victory: she's right

Me: Finally someone normal

Turmaline: that's odd

Amber: indeed

Am… anyways; this is gonna have a Japanese tradition in the middle, believe me… you don't wanna miss it

See you on Valentine


	6. St Valentine

Contains: Eyesshadowshipping, Randomshipping, Firelightshipping, Cinnamonshipping and RedMirrorshipping so far

St Valentine's Day: Arceus bless the Poky

"But it's a tradition!" said Crisolite

"Why are you so concerned about it?" asked Pearl

At that moment the ones that were watching felt in anime style

"I thought it was obvious" said Victory

"It is, but he doesn't seem to know it; though he's totally into her" said Scarlet

"Does someone else think that those two are really alike?" asked Dawn

She was pointing at Silver and Paul that were just standing there

"I can vouch for that" said Candice

"How did you guys came here anyways?" asked Green

"We were brought by Celebi" said Victory

"That makes sense" said Candice

"Do you know any of us in the future?" asked Scarlet

Victory and Dawn changed a look and laughed nervously

"If we tell you we'll be affecting the time-space continuity" said Zack

"That's understandable" said Green

While they were talking Crisolite went for the box that she was talking about before starting arguing with Pearl; that meaning that she had convinced him somehow; and inside there were a bunch of pokies

"Who wants the first?" asked Crisolite

They all changed looks; most went all red and other were looking at her like saying 'you gotta be kidding'… however, Scarlet took the first and walked to Silver

"Hey Silv!" said Scarlet

He looked at her and she smiled holding the poky between them making him blush considerably

"Wanna be my lucky one?" asked Scarlet

And beside of making the guy go redder than his hair, which is a lot, she made everyone else get shocked. The second brave one was Zack who looked into Dawn's direction making her blush furiously; also he looked at Paul like daring him to move, which he did… so the third was Paul; who took the poky and looked at it for a while before looking at Victory, she blushed a little but managed to smile to him, which he answered with a half-smile

"Talking about cute!" said Candice

She had a poky in her hand but Green took it making her look at him with an eyebrow raised while he was holding the thing by the wrong side

"Ya' got it backwards" said Candice

"You think?" asked Green

Crisolite took one too and walked to Pearl who turned red in a second and she looked at him with a confused look

"What?" asked Pearl

"If you don't want it I could go and find someone who does" said Crisolite

"Wait! Ok I'll take it" said Pearl

She smiled and he looked at her confused but smiled too; she put one side in his mouth making him blush and the other in hers… because the tradition says so; and I let you imagine what happened *smirk*

Green put the side that was down in Candice mouth making the blond go all red and yet she was a bit angry

"Don't get so overworked" said Green

She raised an eyebrow and he made a half-smile

Scarlet put the poky in Silver mouth making his blush increase at each second; some thought he would explode in any moment. Dawn took hers from Zack and put it in her mouth making him blush but yet made a smile

Paul put his gently closer to Victory, so she took it and put it on her mouth looking at him who blushed a little but bite his side

So everybody got a Valentine kiss; and what's more… from someone important for them; you can imagine how that was like; and this was the best Valentine per sure

* * *

Sweet enough?

I never celebrate valentine... so I hope it's not so cheeze


	7. Thanks to you

A little present for all my readers and last one from Bang da di du!

* * *

Teassingshipping and Plushyshipping (with StoneHeartshipping): Thanks to you

Four figures were walking to the park; two girls and two guys… let me introduce them

First; we have a blond haired girl, lime green eyes, beautiful smile, normal stature and ability to know what the people are going throw. That's Victory for you, always full of energy

Secondly; we have a burnet with blue eyes, nice attitude, normal stature and ability to change her mod really fast. Her name is May

Next; we have a green haired guy, aqua green eyes, big ego, normal stature and a great guy when he wants to be one. That's Drew for anybody, a bit mysterious if you ask me

At least but not at last, we have a blue haired guy with gray eyes, kind personality, higher than the normal and the kind of friend everyone will want to have. His name's Sam

The guys and May had arranged this so that they could made the day a blast for the blonde… you'll see, she had a tough time with the fact that the guy she liked found someone else

"The bad side is that they make such a good match" said Victory

"Is that so?" asked May

"Well… you can actually say that they are soul mates" said Victory

"Sounds good… to find a soul mate" said May

The burnet looked to the sky dreamily making her giggle

"It'll be nice if I find mine as well" said Victory

"I bet you will; or maybe you already had and didn't even notice" said May

"You think?" asked Victory

"Knowing you that's completely possible" said May

The blonde sweat dropped, though that she was right on that matter

"You have more luck than I on that matter though" said Victory

"What do you mean?" asked May

"So you didn't notice?" asked Victory

"Notice what?" asked May

"Oh, Never mind… forget what I said" said Victory

"You're acting weird" said May

"I'm not really myself right now; you know… I'm kinda broken hearted" said Victory

"Well, we're here to fix it!" said May

Victory just made a half-smile, May smiled and turned to the guys who were looking at both with a tired look; the plan was plain weird and came out at the last minute. But now they were there; they went throw the park to the place where they had organized a costume party… when she got inside the guys went to the left and the girl to the wright

"I'm not sure about this" said Victory

"Oh please; we already invited people… I also find you a costume" said May

"You're being pushier than Maryn" said Victory

May just giggled and pushed her into the changing room grabbing the clothes she had for both of them

Meanwhile people started arriving at the place; all of them where Victory's friends; also Maryn and Nick were there; in a moment May came out of the changing room in a 'nice witch' costume and took everyone's attention

"Now to present the start of the party… our loved Victory" said May

And then she moved away to leave Victory come out of the changing room in a Cinderella-like costume, holding a shy smile for everyone. And for him that was too much, he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked on that costume; he'd been having a crush on her for a while now but couldn't tell her since she was so into Paul… he had been one of the firsts to offer her to make him snap at reality, because he couldn't believe that this guy had rejected her

"Wow… doesn't she look gorgeous?" asked Maryn

He didn't knew when she got next to him, and didn't really notice it was her since he nodded still staring at Victory

"She does" said him

"Well; what are you waiting? Ask her to dance" said Maryn

In that same moment May went to put the music on and everyone started dancing; she realized that he was looking at her spot and smiled at him who blushed while taking a decision and walking to her

"I could so totally be a match maker" said Maryn

"Guess this time you did right… but I think you should stop trying to mess with other's life" said Nick

"Shut up and watch... nii-san" said Maryn

They saw how he reached her spot and offered a hand

"Could I have this dance?" asked him

"Sure" said Victory

They started dancing to the melody; May saw the scene and smiled knowing them enough like to know that this was just what was required

"Would you look at that? They really look good together" said Sam

"They do a good match, don't they?" said May

"You're kidding? They are like soul mates! Even when they don't know it" said Sam

"Soul mates, huh? What makes you say that?" asked May

"To begin with they have pretty much the same eye color, both like teasing people, both seem to be hiding something and both get really serious when it comes to a battle" said Sam

"You're right; they are the two teasers of the group" said May

He just smiled and offered her a hand

"Fancy a dance?" asked Sam

"I can't say no to that" said May

She took his hand and they started dancing…

Back to the other two, she was blushing a little due the fact of having him so close; it was a familiar sensation, but it was somehow different from last time… he was already sure of what he felt for her, but wouldn't say it now since she'd just got through all that stuff

"You guys had took a lot of trouble making this" said Victory

"It's not a big deal; after all you'd been doing things for everyone… so everybody wanted to help you this time" said him

"That's nice; thanks" said Victory

He smiled, but there was something missing; she had been down every now and then and had stopped calling everybody by nicknames… that was worrying him sick, he had to do something about that

"You know, you'd been quiet shy lately" said him

"Why do you say that?" asked Victory

"Well… you stopped calling me by nicknames" said him

"Don't tell me that you miss that" said Victory

He smiled knowing that tone; she was starting to act more like herself

"Maybe I do" said him

"Had I ever told you that you're weird?" asked Victory

"Here I just wanted to hear you say it once more" said him

"You're impossible grass-hair" said Victory

He smiled and she got surprised

"See, it wasn't that hard" said him

She giggled and gave him a funny look

"Thanks… greenie" said Victory

She winked at the last word and he made a half-smile; that was the Victory he knew so well… the very same that he liked so much

'I guess it's time to start over new' thought Victory as she looked to him with a smile 'I have to thank you for that, Drew' and so they got apart, the music stopped and they waved good bye… or maybe I should say 'see you later' because now there was a new start for both; having found just what she needed that day, maybe something else...

* * *

Victory: Thanks

Star: Gracias

Britany: Merci

Amber: Danke

Kianni: Arigato

All: See you next time


End file.
